Todos los caminos que me llevan a ti
by Malevola
Summary: Cuatro años después del fracaso de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Ginny recorre una Escocia devastada por la guerra. Busca a Harry desesperadamente, con una maleta raída y su traje de enfermera... sin saber que va avanzando inexorablemente al encuentro de otro amor que creía ya olvidado hace tiempo. Y es que las promesas que se hacen durante una guerra nunca son para siempre.
1. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que leáis a continuación está basado en los libros de J.K Rowling. Lo que no reconozcáis, sale de mi maldita imaginación preñada de ideas confusas.

 **Cuatro años después de la batalla de Hogwarts**

 **Presente**

El tren que me llevaba hasta Gallowey desde el condado perdido de Orkney era tan antiguo como las montañas que lo rodeaban. Tirando de los ocho vagones de madera que componían el ferrocarril, una locomotora a vapor expulsaba un humo blancuzco hacia el cielo encapotado, mientras el ruido de la caldera y el traqueteo incesante de las ruedas contra las vías iban adormeciendo a los pocos pasajeros que viajaban en él.  
El paisaje, sin embargo, apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve allí. Bosques de árboles llenos de vegetación abundante salpicaban aquella parte del mapa, cercados sin remisión por montañas como gigantes que parecían vigilar con detenimiento aquella serpiente de metal, arrastrándose por un laberíntico entramado de vías. Todo, allí afuera, parecía en calma. Pero era lo que tenía vivir en un país en guerra, que nada parecía lo que era realmente. Y mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba adormilar por aquel vaivén incierto de la locomotora, cansada como nunca en la vida y esperando con ansias llegar a la ciudad, el tren empezó a aminorar su marcha hasta que frenó en seco en medio de ninguna parte. Aquella era la primera parada que hacíamos desde que habíamos salido de Inverness y en secreto, había deseado que el tren no se detuviese en ninguna estación. Pero para mi temor y mi desconcierto, la puerta corredera del vagón se abrió de repente y comenzaron a subir uno por uno, armando una total algarabía de risas, charlas y alguna muestra de excitación ocasional una docena de viajeros, muy jóvenes, cargando mochilas y enseres personales.

No tuve ni siquiera tiempo de hacerme la dormida.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Miré al desconocido con detenimiento, intentando imprimir en una mirada de odio todo el desprecio del que era capaz. Sin embargo, aquello no pareció surtir efecto, porque dos segundos después, el chico seguía ahí, de pie, sonriendo, como si tuviese de qué.

—Claro, cómo no...—claudiqué finalmente, con un suspiro de cansancio. Quizá aquella muestra de exasperación le diera una pista sobre que no tenía intención de entablar una conversación con nadie, y me dediqué a ignorarle observando a los nuevos pasajeros que habían abordado mi vagón como si fuesen miembros de una feria ambulante.

Ataviados todos con la misma túnica color marrón, aquellos chicos reían y charlaban y guardaban sus exiguas pertenencias en las casillas de los portaequipajes mientras iban peleándose sobre quién se sentaba con quién. Y si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias, y si hubiese ocurrido todo en otro tiempo, yo hubiera pensado que solo eran un grupo de estudiantes que habían quedado juntos un fin de semana para ir de excursión. Pero estar en aquel mismo tren y tener esa misma túnica a juego los había delatado. Y eso mismo debió pensar aquel chico desconocido, el mismo que no había dejado de observarme ni un segundo desde que se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Gallowey? —me interrogó finalmente, como me temía.

Yo no tuve más remedio que asentir, alternando mi mirada entre aquella sonrisa cautivadora y el paisaje que comenzaba a moverse a través del cristal, ahora que el tren había vuelto a reemprender su marcha.

No quería hablar con él, y creía haberlo dejado claro desde un principio. Me había sentado en el aquel vagón por la simple razón de que estaba medio vacío. Sin embargo, si no hubiese tenido más remedio, si me hubiese visto obligada a la fuerza a comenzar un diálogo con alguien de aquel vagón o de todo el maldito tren, jamás hubiese sido con alguien como él. Ni con nadie de los chicos y chicas que seguían riendo y charlando como si estuviesen ajenos al destino que los esperaba al otro lado de las montañas. No quería en absoluto que me contase lo que ya sabía, ni lo que no sabía pero intuía, porque no hacia mucho tiempo, solo cuatro años, yo había estado en su mismo lugar.

—Porque eres de la Primera Sección, ¿verdad? —volvió a insistir el chico, empecinado en hacerme hablar. Desvié la mirada y e intenté ignorarle de nuevo pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido—. Tienes la túnica verde. Eres enfermera —aseguró, decidido—. En "Cuatro hojas" hace tiempo que dejaron de formar a las enfermeras pero sigue habiendo fotografías. Porque lo eres, ¿no?

Lo fui. En otro momento. En otra vida.

—Lo sé por el pequeño fénix que tienes dibujado aquí —señaló, pero sin llegar tocar el dibujo bordado de mi túnica—. Fuiste de las primeras en entrar en combat…

—No llegué a pelear —me apresuré a interrumpir, consciente de pronto de que ya era demasiado tarde—. Solo...solo era una simple enfermera. Yo no...Ni siquiera estuve allí.

El chico era guapo, pero también joven. Demasiado. Tenía un pequeño flequillo rubio mal cortado que le caía sobre la frente y su tez, salpicada de pecas difusas, sobresalían dos enormes ojos verdes de pestañas larguísimas.

—Me llamo Evan. Evan Drew —se presentó por fin, alargando una mano de dedos finísimos—. Decimosexto batallón de jóvenes aurores. Brigada novena. Las Secciones, como tú las conoces, dejaron de estar habilitadas hace mucho.

—Emma Ericson —mentí, aceptando su mano.

No lo sabía, pero suponía que en las nuevas escuelas de aurores que se habían ido formando a los largo de la costa de Escocia—los lugares en donde la guerra, sin una razón aparente, no había sido tan virulenta— no solo enseñaban a manejar la varita y a defenderse de los hechizos enemigos. Parecía que también enseñaban Historia. Mi propia historia. Y me pregunté de pronto si también se habrían escritos libros sobre lo que pasó, y sin en algunos de ellos saldría, sin querer, mi verdadero nombre.

—Hace un año que nos estamos entrenando para recuperar Gallowey, ¿sabes? —comentó de pronto, intentando sonar casual pero con un tono de orgullo en la voz—. Yo soy de los más veteranos. Supongo que tú irás allí para lo mismo, ¿no? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiséis —volví a mentir, mirando de nuevo hacia el paisaje exterior.

—Yo tengo quince, pero todos me dicen que no los aparento. Y soy muy bueno en hechizos defensivos. El mejor. — Pero Evan de pronto ladeó la cabeza de forma disimulada y en tono confidente me susurró al oído:—Hay chicos aquí que ni siquiera han terminado su adiestramiento, chicos mayores que yo. Ni seis meses. Así que supongo que debo sentirme agradecido, ¿no? —Y antes de que yo pudiese digerir aquella verdad Evan volvió a su sitio y elevó la voz:—Recuperaremos Gallowey, lo sé. Es un punto clave en nuestra contraofensiva y hay que recuperarlo. Será una dura batalla pero lo conseguiremos. Y si no, siempre estarás tú para curarnos —Y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa de nuevo, cargada de ignorancia, de necedad, de juventud. Sin embargo, su mirada de repente se volvió suspicaz—. ¿Estás segura de que tienes veintiséis? Pareces más joven.

Pero yo ya había dejado de escucharle. Aquellas palabras, "lo conseguiremos", "ganaremos", eran palabras aprendidas de memoria, repetidas hasta la saciedad como un mantra. Escuchándolo hablar de aquella manera parecía que tenían el derecho inalienable a ganar, como si luchar por una causa justa ya les hubiese dado una ventaja considerable.  
Yo había creído eso en otro tiempo. Hacía cuatro años. Lo había escuchado de sus labios, lo transmitían sus gestos, sus ojos tan verdes como los de Evan, la manera que tenía de hablar y de animar a las personas que lo escuchaban y creían en sus palabras. Hacía cuatro años yo estaba incluso más convencida que Evan y ahora me debatía entre contarle o no la verdad.

—Si, tengo veintiséis—le sonreí finalmente, intentando aguantar las lágrimas—. Y sí, esta vez ganaremos.

 **Recuerdos de Hogwarts**

 _—_ Eh, Ginny...

 _—_ ¿Si?

Cuando Harry dijo su nombre ni siquiera se agachó para mirarla. Sus ojos, perdidos más allá de la sombra que les ofrecía la arboleda, parecían lejanos y huidizos, y los mantenía fijos en algún lugar entre los invernaderos y el jardín.  
Ginny, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo y las piernas estiradas sobre la hierba, esperó. Lo había escuchado decir su nombre como si lo acariciara.

 _—_ Ginny...—repitió de nuevo.

—Dime, Harry —repitió ella también.

Y cuando el chico por fin respondió aún no la había mirado.

 _—_ Si tú no fueras tú y yo no fuera yo...

Pero Ginny se rió y no le dejó continuar.

 _—_ ¿Y quién serías, si no? _—_ le preguntó, casual, intentando esconder una punzada de desconcierto _—._ Espero que no estés pensando en nada raro. Más de lo habitual, quiero decir.

 _—_ No, no es eso _—_ contestó el chico _,_ encogiéndose de hombros y elevando la voz _—_. Quiero decir, que si pudieses ser cualquier persona menos tú, si pudieras, ¿qué te hubiese gustado ser?

Ginny se apoyó sobre un codo e intentó buscarle los ojos, lejanos y huidizos, perdidos por el jardín.

 _—_ No sé de que me hablas _—_ le confesó por fin, más asustada que en toda su vida _—._ ¿Te refieres a una profesión o algo así?

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros, ladeando la cabeza.

 _—_ Sí, supongo que si. Algo así.

Ginny no dijo nada pero volvió a apoyarse en él, estirando las piernas, mirando hacia adelante. Ginny no dijo nada porque intentaba hacerle ver que estaba pensando en algo cuando en realidad quería ocultarle el miedo que sentía crecer en su interior, recorriéndola como un escalofrío. De pronto sabía de lo que está hablando, sin ninguna duda, sin embargo, no creía tener el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta. Pero no iba a tener más remedio que hacerlo porque sabía que Harry esperaba una respuesta aunque no la mirase.

 _—_ Si te refieres al hecho de que hubiese pasado si yo no fuese Ginny Weasley ni tu Harry Potter. Si no tuvieses que ir a una guerra y...

 _—_ Si no tuviese que sobrevivir, si pudiese limitarme simplemente a vivir, eso es. Si tú y yo...

 _—_ Medimagia _—_ contestó de inmediato, tragando el miedo.

 _—_ ¿Cómo? _—_ lo escuchó exclamar.

 _—_ Medimagia _—_ Ginny suspiró y se dio la vuelta boca arriba para mirarle. Y por fin Harry clavó sus ojos en los suyos _—_. Yo seré medimaga y tu serás, no sé...Un gran ejecutivo del Ministerio. Viviremos en una casa con jardín y tendremos varios hijos, dos niñas, por ejemplo. O mejor, compraremos un piso en la ciudad y nos gastaremos tu fortuna en fiestas glamurosas y champán.

Harry se rió un momento y ella lo dejó reír, riéndose con él. Y cuando la risa se acabó Ginny lo miró decidida.

 _—_ Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras, ser lo que tu prefieras. Pero nunca dejaremos de ser tú y yo. Nunca.

Él la miró. Como se mira a una promesa echa con los dedos, el deseo de un cumpleaños perdido en la distancia.

 _—_ Nunca dejaremos de ser Ginny y Harry... _—_ repitió contra su boca para acoger un beso cargado de promesas.

Sí, estaba decidido.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que las decisiones que se toman cuando estás a punto de vivir una guerra nunca son para siempre.

 **Presente**

Voldemort no murió en Hogwarts aquel día, solo fue un espejismo que duró más bien poco: dos días después de aquello, se le había visto junto a sus mortífagos en algún sitio al noroeste de Edimburgo. Lo que siguió a partir de ahí seguía sucediendo cuatro años después: la guerra seguía en pie, más cruenta si cabe. Al principio, aún teníamos las esperanzas intactas y un buen equipo táctico comandado desde la oficina principal de aurores. Ellos fueron los que crearon las Secciones y los que nos dividieron según nuestra formación. Los meses que siguieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts fueron de puro reabastecimiento de hombres y de proyectar grandes estrategias que nos llevarían, de una vez, a la victoria definitiva. Pero nada salió según lo planeado. La primera contienda sucedió cerca de Londres, en campo abierto. Y yo estaba allí. Evan no se había equivocado. Y después de aquello, me hice enfermera.

—¡Próxima parada, Gallowey! —gritó el revisor desde algún lugar de los ocho vagones.

Al final, el chico había terminado dejándome en paz. Cuando por fin notó que no estaba por la labor de seguir charlando, se disculpó y fue a montar barullo junto a sus alegres compañeros, dejándome a solas por fin con aquellos atormentados recuerdos que me acompañaban allí donde fuera como si fuesen fantasmas. Pero no quise seguir pensando; estábamos a punto de llegar. Llevaba cinco malditas horas metida en aquella caja de metal bamboleante y solo deseé por un momento poder estirar las piernas y ver algo de civilización. Cómo llegaría al Campamento después era un misterio, pero no me preocupaba. Siempre acababa llegando de una manera u otra, ya fuese por un _traslador_ o por la amabilidad de algún auror de servicio. Las Apariciones hacían años que habían dejado de estar habilitadas.

—¡Mirad! ¡Ya estamos aquí! —exclamó de repente una chica con la túnica marrón, a dos asientos de distancia.

Efectivamente, el tren había empezado a aminorar su marcha para entrar en una estación pequeña, al aire libre, flanqueada por un edificio en ruinas que en otro tiempo había estado construido con grandes pilares de piedra gris.  
El tiempo tampoco parecía acompañar. Unos nubarrones negros emergían tras las montañas y la estación, bajo aquella luz de un atardecer lluvioso, no invitaba a bajar precisamente. No había tenido ocasión de admirar el pueblo ya que todo el camino hasta allí había estado cubierto de aquellos mismo árboles tupidos, pero no creía que me fuese a encontrar nada nuevo que no hubiese visto ya. Visto un pueblo vistos todos, y yo había viajado durante largo tiempo. Tanto, que no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido en casa.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que viajaba persiguiendo un sueño.

Después de la Batalla de Londres, la batalla que Evan me había recordado y la cual habíamos perdido, nada volvió a ser lo que era. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos. Hubo tantas bajas que pudimos reagruparnos perfectamente en dos edificios cerca de Covent Garden donde el Ministerio había habilitado un asilo para refugiados. Y fue allí donde supe que la guerra no había hecho nada más que empezar. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que aprendí. Yo no valía para ser auror. Era buena con las maldiciones y me movía bien por el campo de batalla, y la experiencia y la habilidad que me faltaban lo suplía con una dote extra de valentía. Pero gente mejor cualificada y con más pericia había muerto aquel día; yo, simplemente, había jugado con la ventaja de haber tenido mejor suerte que los demás.

Por eso ni siquiera me extrañó cuando un auror en jefe me llevó a una sala aparte y me comunicó que había sido trasladada a la Sección de Enfermería y Cuidados, entregándome aquel uniforme verde que aún hoy día me acompañaba a pesar de que había dejado de ejercer hacía mucho. Yo ya sabía que aquella deferencia que tuvo conmigo—llevarme a una sala aparte, su extremada amabilidad—no había ocurrido de forma fortuita. La orden había llegado directamente desde arriba. Desde muy arriba. Directamente desde él.

Y yo me marché de allí en un _traslador_ , sintiéndome romper por dentro, sin poder despedirme de nadie, hacia aquel nuevo destino que me habían impuesto sin preguntar. Me marché de allí pensando que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírmelo a la cara ni de mirarme a los ojo. Y dos semanas después, empezaron a llegar las cartas.

Eran notas breves, escritas con prisas, donde apenas decía nada, pero yo las leía con avidez entre los pasillos que formaban las camas de aquellos hospitales improvisados en sitios estratégicos. Las llenaba de lágrimas que hacían correr la tinta sobre el papel, de la sangre de los heridos, mientras iba imaginándome lo que allí solo podía intuir en las heridas y en las historias que susurraban los enfermos en la oscuridad.  
Hice bien mi trabajo, todo lo mejor que podía, y aprendí muchísimo sobre la magia curativa que practicaban unos medimagos cada vez más jovencísimos. Pero vivía con el miedo continuo de que al llegar el día, alguna de aquellas camas estuviesen ocupadas de pronto por algún familiar o por algún amigo. Pero sobre todo por él. Y aprendí a vivir con el miedo. Y con sus cartas.

Hasta que un día dejaron de llegar.

 **Recuerdos**

 _Querida Ginny:  
ni siquiera sé si recibirás esta carta. A penas tengo tiempo de pensar en algo que no sea estrategias, planes de combate o incursiones en campo enemigo. No me lo reproches. Sé que nadie entenderá mejor que tú la razón por la que luchamos aunque la distancia nos pese cada día más. _

_Pero cuando te sientas sola y triste, o cuando creas que ya no puedas aguantar más, piensa que tenemos bajo nuestras manos el destino de la comunidad mágica tal y como la conocimos. Piensa que esta guerra es tan terrible como necesaria, que estamos luchando por el bien común, por la libertad de los magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra. Cada paso que des significa un paso más hacia la victoria, Ginny. Tu labor es tan necesaria como la mía. Siendo enfermera también contribuyes a la causa, no lo olvides._

 _Sé que te hubiese gustado estar aquí. Sé que hubiese gustado estar combatiendo a mi lado y no estar colocando vendajes ni utilizando pociones, pero creeme que la decisión que tomé aquella vez fue la más acertada de todas las que he tomado hasta ahora. Sobre todo si eso significaba salvarte la vida._

 _Un día me dijiste que querías ser medimaga, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en el jardín de Hogwarts, en tu quinto año, justo antes de que acabasen las clases. El año que Albus murió. Es por eso que estoy seguro de que nuestros heridos están en buenas manos y que lo estarás haciendo lo mejor posible._

 _Intenta no pensar mucho en mí. Céntrate en tu trabajo. Cuando todo esto acabe, tendremos tiempo para todo lo que esta maldita guerra nos quitó. Te lo prometo._

 _H._

 **Presente**

A veces, aquellas cartas eran mera propaganda antimortífagos, más parecidas a mítines políticos que a verdaderas cartas de amor. Su contenido se resumía en lo de siempre: sé fuerte, lucha por la causa, no desfallezcas. Apenas hablaba de nosotros dos, de nuestro pasado, de las que cosas que vivimos. Las cartas eran lo poco que me quedaba de él aparte de la exigua información que iba recavando de los pacientes o de las personas que iban llegando a las instalaciones de la Sección de Enfermería y Cuidados, la que se encargaba del batallón que estuviese en contienda en ese momento y que no era otra cosa que una tienda de campaña hechizada a modo de hospital.

Hacía un año y medio que había recibido la última, una de las pocas en las que había hecho alusión a un recuerdo del pasado. Ni siquiera recordaba porqué le había dicho que quería ser medimaga; en aquellos tiempos hablábamos mucho sobre que haríamos una vez que ganáramos la guerra y hacíamos planes inverosímiles, acuciados por el miedo al futuro, sin más confianza que la que nos dictaba el corazón.  
Durante aquellos seis meses que esperé en vano la llegada del cartero me mantenía atareada entre la sangre y las vísceras de los heridos. Al principio, no me preocupé. Tenía tanto trabajo que cada noche acababa agotada y estaba segura de que si Harry no me había escrito aún, era por falta de tiempo y nada más. Porque si le hubiese pasado algo, cualquier cosa, siendo quién era, todos nos hubiésemos enterado, incluso las personas que vivían aún alejadas de la guerra. Sin embargo, un día, hacía un año, una visita lo cambió todo…

Y es que aquella mañana de mediados de Noviembre llegó un enviado del Ministerio con la escoba rota y la mirada opaca, y nada más entrar por la abertura de la tienda que hacía de entrada se dirigió a mi con prontitud.

—¿Quién manda ahora? —preguntó deprisa.

—No lo saben ni ellos —contesté, vencida, cuando lo vi parado bajo el umbral.

Solo era un muchacho. Lo observé mientras entraba raudo dejando tras de sí una estela de entierro y soledad, esquivando camas hasta la hilera dieciséis, sin querer bajar la mirada hacia las caras moribundas que se asomaban entre las sábanas.

El enviado tenía mugre por todos los días que había pasado de campamento en campamento. Era delgado, de facciones toscas, y miraba al mundo que la rodeaba—el mundo entre muertos, a donde yo había ido a parar para no morir—con unos ojos negros y tristes.  
Se llamaba Dan. No tenía ni diecisiete años cuando sin querer se convirtió en el chico de los recados de una guerra sin que nadie se lo pidiera, y se dirigió a un medimago que intentaba en vano revertir un maleficio del estómago de un herido.

El medimago August Flenn había sido en otro tiempo uno de los más importantes del hospital San Mungo, pero allí, sin embargo, solo era uno más.

—¿Desde cuando estáis aquí? —escuché como el muchacho volvía a preguntar con la misma urgencia desatada, como si tuviera mucha prisa en contar lo que le traía hasta allí.

—Desde que la guerra se desplazó a esta zona, más o menos —contestó Flenn, y se llevó una mano a la calva incipiente llena de sudor.

August Flenn había sido el que me había enseñado a no cerrar los ojos, a suturar una herida con magia, a no callar lo que sentía, a escuchar los latidos del corazón de un paciente que no hablaba, pero de eso hacía más de un año y ahora sin embargo no podía reconocer al viejo que tenía enfrente.

El poco pelo que le había quedado después de un matrimonio sin hijos que no triunfó se le había tornado blanco bajo las sienes, y tenía una sonrisa chueca de dientes enormes y separados por donde se le escapaba el aire y la frustración. Había sido importante en otro tiempo, sí, nunca lo discutí. Sin embargo, todos habían sido otra cosa en otro tiempo. Incluso yo.

Vi como August limpió la varita de llena de sangre y vísceras mientras se acercaba al chico con el peso de otra muerte más sobre los hombros.

—Llegamos aquí con el destacamento 33 —empezó a explicar—, pero el Innombrable se retiró a las montañas y nos quedamos solos.

Dan se había acercado hacia la abertura de la tienda que hacia las veces de ventana y señaló.

—¿Las montañas?

Y el hombre negó con la cabeza, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo tembloroso.

—Día si y día no nos llegaban una veintena de personas heridas. Estamos rodeados, ¿no lo sabe usted? Rodeados —Lo llamó de usted porque bajo toda esa mugre, el chico se había convertido en hombre aunque no lo quisiera—. La guerra ya está en todas partes.

Y por fin comprendí, cuando miré en aquellos ojos tristes la mirada vacía, llena de miedo, de Dan, que el mensajero traía un único mensaje.

—Dicen que estamos perdiendo. Nadie sabe donde está Harry Potter. Dicen que no vamos a ganar esta guerra.

Y lo dijo como si aquello le estuviera oprimiendo el alma y los huesos, como si no tuviera fuerzas para nada más que quedarse allí, de pie, frente a la ventana, mirando la montaña prisionera de unas nubes negras de presagio.

 **...  
**

Había acabado de llegar a Gallowey y ya me había encontrado con el primer obstáculo.

Nada más salir de la estación, me dirigí rauda hacia el primer hostal que encontré. Normalmente, los generales y oficiales solían hospedarse fuera de los Campamentos si el pueblo estaba en buen estado y no había ningún peligro inminente de ataque. Quería, con suerte, encontrar algún auror de mayor rango que hubiese estado conmigo en la Primera Sección o le hubiese ayudado en mis tiempos de enfermera, que es lo que hacía siempre para tener vía libre hasta el Campamento. Sin embargo, nada más llegar, me di cuenta de que todo el pueblo estaba en Alerta Permanente, un código que se había empezado a utilizar en honor a Alastor Moody y que podía significar muchas cosas si no sabías la actual gradación; entre ellas, que algo gordo había pasado o estaba a punto de pasar. Así que me encontré el hostal cerrado a cal y canto. Pero no me preocupé. Era raro que a aquellas alturas de la guerra todos los pueblos mágicos no estuviesen en estado de Alerta Permanente así que me dirigí al primer lugar que siempre estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas del día pasase lo que pasase: las tabernas. Sin embargo, no eran sitios recomendables para que, una chica como yo, por mucho vestido de enfermera que llevase, fuese allí a hacer preguntas y a husmear. Ya nadie se fiaba de nadie. Mortífagos y compinches habían desbaratado planes con meses de antelación solo con una mísera poción multijugos y no les había hecho falta infiltrarse en ningún Campamento ni en ninguna reunión de alto rango. El alcohol, en esos lugares, corría barato, y hacía que simples aurores de campo cansados de batallar se fuesen pronto de la lengua. Además, en las tabernas no existían controles de ningún tipo. Si era capaz de entrar e inmiscuirte pronto en el ambiente sin llamar mucho la atención, tenías la estancia asegurada y todo lo que quisieras hacer allí.

La taberna de Bandy era como todas por las que había pasado durante aquellos últimos años. Sucia, pequeña y llena de aquellos tipos extraños que solo una guerra de cuatro años podía hacer emerger. Una docena de bandejas flotaban de un sitio a otro llena de bebidas de colores nauseabundos, esquivando aurores ebrios que jugaban a los dardos con sus propias varitas, y de chicas de dudosa reputación que habían cortado sus túnicas para enseñar algo más que sus piernas. Una música estridente sonaba desde un rincón, a través de las teclas de un organillo medio descompuesto que tocaba solo.

Yo me había quedado en la puerta, observando el interior con detenimiento. Dudaba que nadie fuese a percatar en mí en medio de una disputa de cartas mágicas, y eso me daba tiempo a pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Si conseguía llegar a la barra de madera al final del local sin que nadie reparase en mi presencia, podría hablar con el dueño y preguntarle directamente sobre el Campamento y como llegar hasta a él. Y si no obtenía un resultado satisfactorio, no tendría mas remedio que pasar al siguiente plan.

Mi baja estatura y mi habilidad para moverme en silencio eran mi mejor ventaja, pero nada más traspasar el umbral, destaqué como una sirena cantando en un campo de batalla. Al segundo, dos aurores de campo, borrachos, y agarrados por los hombros, me interceptó el paso.

—¡Mira lo que tenemos por aquí! —masculló el de la túnica azul, levantando la copa. Era alto y fuerte, de tez morena y ojos vidriosos—. ¿Te has perdido, bonita?

Su amigo lo empujó al perder el equilibrio y quedó frente a mí.

—¿Quieres un whisky de fuego? —me preguntó también, moviendo mucho una boca más grande que una _bludger._

La barra estaba a unos metros de mí y yo tenía prisa.

—Dudo mucho que eso que te ha dado el tabernero se parezca en algo a un whisky de fuego, así que no. Gracias.

Intenté esquivarlos, pero fueron más rápidos que yo.

—¡Pero no tengas tanta prisa, pelirroja! —se bamboleó el primero, luciendo una sonrisa canina. Luego señaló a su amigo con la mano en la que tenía la copa—. Mi amigo Gil está muy enfermo. Necesita de tus cuidados, ¿sabes? Y tú eres enfermera...—insinuó.

—No creas todo lo que ves...—mascullé, intentando moverme hacia la izquierda, pero una mesa redonda ocupada por aquella violenta partida de cartas mágicas me impidió el paso. Y empecé a perder la paciencia—. ¿Me vais a dejar pasar de una vez o qué? —me envalentoné, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica, desafiante.

Aquel gesto, involuntario, que había hecho casi por inercia, no pasó desapercibido para los dos aurores borrachos que me miraron echándose a reír.

—Y si no te dejamos en paz, ¿qué?—contestó burlón el chico que no era Gil—. ¿Nos vendarás las manos? ¿Nos aplicarás una poción pimentónica? —rieron escandalosamente, mirándome luego con algo parecido a la lástima—. No seas idiota. Te recuerdo que la RMF solo te permite usar hechizos curativos y poco más. No podrías hacernos daño aunque quisieras…

Y tenía razón.

 **Recuerdos**

La Restricción de Magia por Formación fue un edicto promulgado un año después de la Batalla de Londres. Se suponía que iba a ser temporal, y todos lo aceptamos en mayor o menor medida que creyendo que así estábamos haciendo lo correcto y todo lo necesario para poner fin a aquella maldita guerra que no paraba de alargarse. Las órdenes que dieron para activar la restricción fueron claras: todas y cada una de las personas mayores de quince años debían acercarse hasta la delegación del Ministerio más cercano a su ciudad, inscribirse en una lista, y un responsable conjuraba un hechizo según tus capacidades. La primera razón para hacer aquella abominación, como la llamaron los pocos periódicos que aún estaban en activo, era saber quién estaba a favor de los Mortífagos o en contra. Si limitabas tu magia al Ministerio, significaba que estabas con él. La segunda, la que muy pocos sabían, entre ellos, yo, es que aquella guerra estaba consumiendo toda la magia que éramos capaces de hacer. Sonaba casi como si el mundo fuese un gran pozo petrolífero lleno de energía mágica, donde tantos aurores como mortífagos hubiesen estado metiendo una gran cuchara en él, pero era algo más complejo que eso. Y cuando la noticia, al cabo de un tiempo, estalló, ya era demasiado tarde. La RMF no sirvió de nada, o de muy poco. Personas que estaban a favor del Ministerio se negaron en rotundo a que su magia fuese restringida y usada para otros fines, aunque fueran bélicos y para bien, y todos los que accedimos al edicto vimos nuestra capacidad de hacer magia cortada de raíz. Yo fui una de las primeras, un conejillo de indias. Me habilitaron solo para hacer conjuros curativos, todo lo que tuviese que ver con mi profesión. No es que no pudieses conjurar un embrujo de levitación o encender una luz, simplemente no podías hacer magia ofensiva, solo defensiva. Una idea absurda, que parecía sacada de la mente de mortífago más que de un auror. Sin embargo, todos los habíamos estado bajo el yugo de Dolores Umbrigde lo recordamos: el Ministerio no había dejado de ser lo que era incluso en mitad de la guerra.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, yo no podía dejar de pensar porqué la persona que más quería en el mundo, la personas más buena, honrada y amable que había conocido jamás, había sido capaz de permitir aquello…

 **Presente**

Tenía dos opciones: o les seguía la corriente y me dejaba meter mano en alguna de aquellas mesas abarrotadas de aurores de campo borrachos, o me largaba allí corriendo para no volver. Siempre podía enterarme por otras vías, y andar hasta el campamento aunque estuviese a kilómetros de distancia. No sería la primera vez. Si había ido hasta la taberna era por simple comodidad, aunque sonase descabellado. Y eso estaba a punto de hacer, cuando una figura alta, ataviada con una túnica negra, me rebasó como una exhalación desde la puerta y se puso de espaldas a mí, colocándose como un obstáculo entre los aurores de campo y yo.

—Mirad a quién tenemos por aquí...—exclamó la figura—. Mis mejores amigos Towsend y Garber, ¡que alegría veros!

Nunca faltaban héroes en las guerras prestos a rescatar a damas y resguardar su virginidad. Y ahí estaba el mío. Así que me crucé de brazos y esperé divertida para ver como se desarrollaba la escena. Ni siquiera me fijé en mi paladín personal; estaba más pendiente de la expresión de desagrado y furia de los aurores, que lo miraban con ese rencor personal que se tiene a los enemigos de siempre.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Bray? —le amonestó Gil Garber, entre dientes—. ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Que no se llevaban bien saltaba a primera vista. Sin embargo, no me pasó desapercibido que, aparte de la rabia y el odio que destilaban aquellos hombres por vaharadas, había algo más potente y animal dibujado en sus semblantes: miedo.

Garber y Towsend tenían miedo de aquel hombre, y no eran capaces de disimularlo bien.

—Ya veo, ya...—contestó casual la figura a la que habían llamado Bray—. Una lástima. Pensé que podríamos echarnos unas copas y jugar a algo, ya sabéis, pasar tiempo juntos, contarnos la vida...pero no quiero interrumpiros. Por favor, seguid. Espero que tengáis una tarde estupenda.

Y dicho esto, el hombre los rebasó por la izquierda y ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

De pronto no supe qué hacer. Me encontraba de nuevo en las mismas, con aquellos dos estúpidos aurores de campo borrachos intentando acostarse conmigo; la aparición de Bray había sido tan útil como intentar atrapar una _blugder_ con los dientes. ¿No me había visto o no había querido meterse en problemas?  
Había contado con ser rescatada y custodiada, por lo menos, hasta la barra. Quién sabía si ese hombre disponía también de algún transporte para llegar al campamento. Total, para nada. Pero cuando volví a dirigir mi atención sobre los hombres, dispuesta a echar a correr de nuevo, una mano pesada cayó sobre mi hombro.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a dar un respingo. Cuando miré hacia arriba, hacia la persona que se había cercado a mi lado tan sigilosa como una pantera, todo mi mundo se desmoronó.

—Por cierto, estaba pensando...—comentó casual el hombre que se llamaba Bray, vuelto desde las sombras de la taberna. Aquel hombre que, en realidad, no era Bray—. Sí, creo que me voy a quedar aquí. Y ustedes os vais a largar de la taberna echando leches antes de que saque la varita y os abra otro agujero en el culo. O donde mejor me parezca, aún lo estoy debatiendo conmigo mismo. Soy un indeciso, qué le vamos a hacer.

Porque el hombre al que llamaban Bray no era Bray. Al menos, yo no lo había conocido jamás por ese nombre. Y debía de ser él...

Solo Draco Malfoy sería capaz de amenazar con tanta elegancia.

 **N/A:** Llevo años escribiendo este fic, ¡años! Lo que ocurre es que siempre escribía sobre la guerra, aunque historias diferentes. Historias que, al tener un denominador común, han acabado formando parte de una historia más grande. Esta. Así que espero que le déis mucho cariño porque me ha costado horrores hilvanarlo todo, pero os aseguro que todo tiene sentido xD Ala, contadme lo que os parece en un review. Y no os olvidéis de visitar el foro de facebook: **Drinny/Dranny: ¡el mejor amor prohibido!**


	2. En el camino

**Recuerdos de Hogwarts**

A veces, a Ginny le dolía tanto el corazón que hubiese querido arrancárselo del pecho y lanzarlo por la torre de Astronomía. Hubiese querido aprender a respirar más hondo, a negar la evidencia, a dejar de recorrer los pasillos como una autómata cuando el peso de la realidad la aplastaba irremediablemente contra el suelo, pero lo único que había conseguido después de un año de relación fue acostumbrarse a la rutina diaria de saberse más sola y menos fuerte cada día.

Ginny lo había querido así desde siempre, lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas desde el momento en que lo conoció; sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía, sentía como si aquel maravilloso sueño que fue un día salir con Harry Potter se hubiese convertido en algo viejo, deslucido, como si de pronto hubiese perdido toda aquella luz con la que solía brillar. Ginny creía que eso era lo que pasaba con los sueños con los que se ha soñado por demasiado tiempo: pocos cumplían con las altas expectativas que se le impusieron una vez. Y si era así, ¿quién tenía la culpa? ¿Ella, por ambicionar lo que se espera y no lo que siempre había sido? ¿O tal vez él, por andar en una guerra en la que ella ni siquiera tenía cabida ni autoridad?

Cuando la Navidad llegó a Hogwarts en su séptimo año, Ginny rumiaba por los pasillos un amor en bancarrota envuelta en un abrigo que apenas calentaba nada. Harry se había ido, Albus había muerto, los mortífagos habían tomado el castillo, y los pocos estudiantes que quedaban preferían encerrarse en sus habitaciones para no ver como Hogwarts caía inexorablemente bajo la guerra que se avecinaba.  
Y mientras iba avanzando por el corredor, envuelta entre todos aquellos pensamientos sombríos, no vio como una figura cruzaba en su misma dirección como un fantasma. Solo cuando se montó en el último momento sobre las escaleras fue cuando tuvo constancia del calor y la pesadez de otro cuerpo, cuatro o cinco escalones por encima de ella, y fue en ese instante cuando vio su perfil: el flequillo rubio, la mirada perdida, el semblante adusto. El chico descansaba con indiferencia la espalda contra la barandilla y tenía los codos apoyados sobre el pasamanos, mirando hacia delante sin mirar. Ni siquiera sabía si había notado su presencia, pero las escaleras volaban por las entrañas del castillo y solo les quedaba menos de un minuto para seguir compartiendo el mismo aire, así que intentó tranquilizarse. Pero no lo consiguió. A Ginny le invadió el odio. Un odio cegador, casi animal, en su estado más primitivo. El odio le golpeó de lleno en el centro de la cabeza como un rayo, aturdiéndola y haciendo que le explotase hasta las entrañas.

Jamás en la vida había sentido algo así. Nunca. Y como un imán, el perfil de Draco la atrajo y la asqueó a partes iguales. Pensaba: "míralo. Ahí tan tranquilo, como si no pasase nada. Como si no tuviese las manos manchadas de sangre". La _sangre._ Ginny vio la _sangre_ , aunque aún no supiese ni siquiera a qué olía, ni como era capaz en un instante de empapar la tierra de rojo. Vio la _sangre_ de sus compañeros en la batalla que vendría, de sus familiares, brotando de heridas abiertas, lo vio a él. Al chico que se marchó tras una guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar y que la había condenado a estar encerrada allí, ajena a lo que ocurría más allá de los muros de aquel castillo.

Ginny observaba a Draco mientras las escaleras iban descendiendo hasta la tercera planta y no pudo evitar ver a Harry. Y de pronto, su propia _sangre_ hirvió.

—¿Dónde están ahora tus amiguitos los mortífagos, eh? ¿Con papá y mamá, quizás? —le increpó en su susurro. No pudo evitarlo. Las palabras le subieron directas hasta la garganta como la lava de un volcán. Y el odio, que ahora empapaba hasta la fibra más recóndita de su piel, estalló—. Tienes suerte de que estés aquí encerrado, maldito hijo de puta, porque de no ser así tu cabeza ya estaría colgada de una pared.

Ginny esperó la respuesta con una mano sobre el pasamanos y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, mientras agarraba fuertemente la varita, mientras se mordía los labios para no llorar, para que no viese lo débil, pusilánime y cobarde que en realidad era. Y cuando vio como la cabeza de Draco se volteaba lentamente para mirarla, imprimiendo en ese gesto todo el desprecio del que era capaz, lo que sintió de pronto fue un inmenso alivio. Un inmenso y agotador alivio. Porque por fin había encontrado lo que venía buscando: su propia guerra.

No se equivocó en cuanto al desprecio; Ginny conocía tan bien a Draco como se podía conocer a los enemigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, cuando sus caras por fin se encontraron a menos de un metro de distancia, cuando por fin parecía que se iban a enfrentar de una vez por todas, en los ojos de Draco Malfoy solo vio vacío.

Aquello la desconcertó por un instante. Draco tenía un rictus severo alrededor de la boca, apretaba la mandíbula y podía notar la tensión, pero sus ojos, sin embargo, eran de un color gris desvaído, y sintió de pronto en ellos un abismo infranqueable que se iba tragando poco a poco, como si fuese un agujero negro, todo lo que había a su alrededor. El aire, sus sueños, los rayos del sol que entraban por los altos ventanales, su odio. Incluso el recuerdo de qué hacía allí y porqué.

—No hables de lo que no sepas, comadreja. Tal vez algún día tengas que tragarte tus palabras —contestó Draco por fin, cuando las escaleras aterrizaron con un golpe seco sobre la piedra.

—¿Qué...qué has querido decir con eso? —balbuceó, aún inmóvil sobre las escaleras.

Y Draco, antes de perderse en la semioscuridad del castillo, antes de ver su espalda alejarse por el corredor sin volver la vista atrás, contestó:

—Pues que tal vez algún día necesites la cabeza de este mortífago en su sitio. Nunca se sabe.

 **Presente**

—Así que es verdad…

Y yo seguía allí, de pie, en mitad de la taberna, envuelta entre los ruidos de las copas entrechocar, la risa de los borrachos y la música estridente, incapaz de pensar en nada. Draco se había dirigido a mí una vez que había despachado a los aurores de campo y ni siquiera lo oí; lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, mirarlo tan fijamente que dolía, bloqueada y muerta de miedo como nunca lo estuve ni siquiera en el campo de batalla aquella vez.

Así que al verlo mover los labios, lo único que acerté a balbucear fue un estúpido:

—¿Qué?

Draco me miró de arriba abajo, llevando a cuestas como siempre aquella sonrisa ladeada y arrogante que tan bien conocía, sonrisa que ni siquiera la guerra había sido capaz de extirpar. Parecía el de siempre y sin embargo, no pude evitar preguntarme cuánto había cambiado en el fondo.

—Que es verdad que lo estás buscando —insistió.

—Yo no... —empecé a decir, realmente perdida.

Draco sonrió, cómo no, más un bufido que una sonrisa, y se pasó una mano por el pelo como si estuviese un poco cansado de la situación.

—¿Te has vuelto sorda de repente o no quieres hablar del tema? —Y esa sonrisa se ensanchó—. Te acabo de salvar el pellejo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué tal un revolcón como recompensa? O por los viejos tiempos. Conozco un buen sitio donde nos dejarían un colchón por dos galeones si no eres muy escrupulosa con los piojos, claro está.

Y yo no pude evitar sentirme de nuevo en Hogwarts.

—Sigues igual de idiota —murmuré, mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la barra con el corazón a punto de estallar.

Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás, pero estaba tan segura de que me perseguiría como que el whisky de fuego de aquel lugar no tenía ni un tercio de verdadero whisky. Así que no me extrañó en absoluto que no tardase mucho en escuchar su voz tras mi espalda.

—Y tú sigues igual de estrecha —afirmó nada más llegar—. ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme: ¡Hola, Draco! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que sigas vivo!?

—¿Será tal vez porque no me alegro de que lo estés?

Y mientras se ponía a mi lado en la barra, arrugó la nariz.

—Cuánto rencor...

—¿Qué van a tomar? —gruñó el tabernero, mientras se acercaba y sacaba la varita para que un trapo amarillento comenzara a limpiar los vasos.

Pero Draco contestó por mí.

—Para mi amiga nada, se emborracha fácil y luego hay que ir defendiéndola cuando se mete en problemas.

.—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamé, indignada.

—Pobrecita chica...—susurró entonces hacia el tabernero—. Un _cruciatus_ la dejó un poco tocada hace años, así que no se lo tenga en cuenta. ¡A mi póngame un ron!—exclamó de repente en voz alta, dando un golpe en la barra—. ¡Paga ella!

Yo no salía de mi asombro.

—¡No voy a pagarte nada! —le recriminé.

—A mi me da igual quien me pague mientras me pague, ¿entendido? —nos interrumpió el tabernero, un hombro fornido de más un metro ochenta mientras nos miraba alternativamente con cara de pocos amigos—. Así que id poniéndoos de acuerdo porque no tengo todo el día, ¿está claro?

Y antes de que Draco soltase alguna tontería más, me apresuré a preguntar con todo el candor que supe:

—Perdone, pero quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿sabe usted quién es el Teniente General de las brigadas y si se hospeda aquí en el pueblo?

Sentí como Draco clavaba su vista en mí, un leve movimiento de su cuerpo que no me pasó desapercibido, pero yo ya estaba pendiente de la expresión del tabernero porque de pronto me había lanzando una mirada recelosa y directa desde el interior de la barra.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —me cuestionó rápidamente, en tono suspicaz.

—Em...Emma Ericson, Sección A19 de Enfermería y Cuidados —tartamudeé.

El encuentro con Draco había roto todos mis esquemas, aunque intentase con todas mis fuerzas disimular. Habían acudido a mi, como un huracán, cientos de recuerdos que creía ya olvidados, abriendo viejas heridas que también creía curadas una vez.  
Siempre ocurría igual, siempre. Lo único que cambiada era el paisaje y el tiempo. Y cada vez que ocurría yo no podía dejar de odiarme por ello, una y otra vez, hasta que me hacía sangre y la culpabilidad parecía una _snitch_ en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar.  
Pero hasta yo sabía que tartamudear al decir tu nombre en mitad de una guerra no era bueno. Y cuando vi como el tabernero, sin dejar de mirarme, sacaba un vaso de debajo de la barra en actitud hostil dejándolo frente a mi con un golpe, me temí lo peor.

Pero Draco de repente alargó su brazo colocando la palma de su mano encima de la bebida transparente y aseguró decidido:

—Yo respondo por ella.

El tabernero lo miró un segundo.

—Dice la verdad —añadió.

Después de dos segundos de silencio en los que nadie dijo nada, el hombre pareció por fin conforme y se alejó, no sin antes lanzarme otra mirada inquisitiva. Yo estaba a punto de reventar cuando Draco, con una sonrisa felina, se volvió hacia mí:

—No llevas aquí ni cinco minutos y ya te has metido en dos problemas, ¿a quién se le ocurre preguntar por el Teniendo General en una taberna así por las buenas? —Luego chasqueó la lengua con teatralidad—. Vas a tener que id pensando como me lo vas devolver, eh...

—¡Qué te jodan! —exclamé, fuera de mí.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la salida. Necesitaba aire puro con urgencia. El olor y el sonido de la taberna se había sumado al enredo de sentimientos que amenazaban con ahogarme, y de todos ellos ganó el orgullo. Por eso me fui. Por eso, y porque no soportaba ni un segundo más estar a su lado.

Ya no soy una niña, me recordé, mientras me alejaba. Lo que ocurrió ya no puede hacerte daño. Erais unos críos.

Siempre los mismos argumentos. Siempre el mismo miedo…Siempre la misma culpabilidad.

—¿Sabes qué? —escuché de repente a mis espaldas—. Si de pronto alguien, por supuesto, muy desesperado, decide raptarte para cumplir sus bajas expectativas sexuales, seré la última persona que te haya visto con vida. Pareceré culpable, me interrogarán. Será un engorro pasarme el día rellenando formularios y contestando preguntas estúpidas, así que me veo en la obligación de acompañarte. No me des las gracias.

No tuve más remedio que respirar hondo y contestar:

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo a ninguna parte. Es más, el plan del maníaco sexual me gusta. Comparado con estar hablando contigo es una fiesta.

Enfilé la calle empedrada y desierta sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía, mientras Draco se ponía a mi lado.

—Bueno —añadió, distraído—, no seré yo quién cuestione tus prácticas o gustos en cuestión de hombres, pero es un buen tema de conversación. ¿Ahora prefieres a esos tipos qué les va el sado o...?

No pensaba pasar por ahí, así que frené y lo miré de frente.

—Prefiero que te vayas. Ahora.

—¿Y dejar qué la prensa amarilla sepa de tus perversiones sexuales y acabe con tu carrera de enfermera? Ya me imagino los titulares del día siguiente: "Ginevra Molly Weasley, de nombre artístico Emma Ericson, ha sido encontrada en el pueblo de Gallowey con sus braguitas dentro de…"

—...el culo de un mortífago poco dado a entrar en razones.

—Ex-mortífago —aclaró, poniendo énfasis en el "ex"—. Aunque lo siento. Vas a tener que llamar al maníaco ese para que cumpla tus raros sueños eróticos. No creo que eso me vaya mucho la verdad…

—En esta vida todo es probar. Tú sigue dándome la lata y lo podrás comprobar de primera mano.

—Uy, que miedo.

Y teniéndole de frente, casi cara a cara, no pude evitar fijarme en una pequeña cicatriz blancuzca que le nacía del pómulo izquierdo. Quise preguntarle por un momento cómo se la había hecho, en qué lugar, hacía cuánto tiempo. De cuantas chicas se había enamorado mientras yo me debatía contra la muerte de los heridos, alejada pero a la vez tan cerca de aquella guerra que estaba a punto de destruirnos a todos.

—Basta ya Draco, Bray, o como quieras que te llames —acerté a decir intentando esconderme detrás de una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir—. Gracias por este estúpido cruce de ironías de parvulario pero es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos como si estuviese realmente interesado.

Yo suspiré.

—¿Porqué te interesa?

—Digamos que ahora que he descubierto que tienes un lado oscuro y perverso me gustas más.

Y en mitad de aquel pueblo deshabitado, en una calle cualquiera llena de hogares y tiendas cerradas, cerca de una fuente apagada en forma de hiedra y sin agua, no pude más. Llevaba días viajando hacia Gallowey, a solas con mis recuerdos. Estaba cansada, sucia y soñolienta. Y muerta de hambre. Él no era el chico con el que yo había esperado encontrarme. No era el chico que yo sentía que llevaba media vida buscando. No era el chico que yo quería...

Pero sí que era el chico que más daño me había hecho. Y yo a él.

—Jamás debí de aceptar aquel trato —negué con acritud en voz alta, arrepentida y furiosa contra él.

Pero Draco, dejando de sonreír, me miró fijamente unos largos segundos en los que sentí que todos los recuerdos obstruían mi mente como una avalancha.

—Quizás —convino finalmente—. Pero te recuerdo que todo lo hiciste lo hiciste por ti.

 **Recuerdos de Hogwarts**

Una semana después de aquel encuentro en las escaleras, Ginny se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall con la intención de saltarse el protocolo. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta. Cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y apoyó las manos contra el escritorio, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, intentando imprimir en sus gestos toda la rabia y toda la determinación de la que era capaz.  
No pensaba quedarse ni un segundo más en ese castillo. Y menos si él seguía allí.

—Usted ya sabe porqué estoy aquí —le espetó nada más entrar.

El despacho estaba en penumbra. La única luz que hacía que sus rostros no quedasen ocultos en la oscuridad provenía de la chimenea encendida, donde la madera crepitaba y hacía saltar chispas hacia la alfombra. Mientras McGonagall la miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna y sin haber dicho ni siquiera una palabra de más, Ginny sintió como una gota de sudor le bajaba por el cuello de la camisa y se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a acabar lo que había empezado.

—Mi familia está ahí afuera, ya lo sabe, así que no crea que voy a quedarme aquí encerrada y de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo más. ¡No voy a esperar ni un segundo! ¡No mientras haya gente muriendo allí a fuera por una causa que creo justa! ¡Qué es justa! ¡Y nosotros escondiéndonos detrás de estas paredes como si fuesemos...! ¡Como si fuesemos unos...! ¿Es que no tiene nada qué decir?

McGonagall, que ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, siguió tras el escritorio observándola detenidamente como si no la hubiese escuchado, con la espalda recta y una de las manos detenidas en el aire a punto de escribir. La miraba por encima de las gafas y Ginny le sostuvo esa mirada intentando descifrar aquel hermetismo en el que su profesora parecía haberse perdido de repente. Pero cuando estaba punto de volver a interperlarla y exigir con vehemencia alguna clase de contestación, un crujido proveniente de la chimenea hizo que McGonagall saliese por fin de aquel trance y, con unos movimientos lentos, casi condescendientes, le señaló con la barbilla la silla de su derecha.

—Siéntese.

Ginny no se esperó aquello y por eso se quedó un rato sin saber que hacer, totalmente descolocada.

Mientras había recorrido los pasillos para llegar hasta allí su imaginación se ha desatado y había imaginado la escena con una precisión casi milimétrica. Ella entraría sin llamar, McGonagall le pediría explicaciones, las dos gritarían hasta quedarse afónicas y finalmente ganaría. Iba a ser una lucha legendaria y no exenta de esfuerzo, una pelea descomunal, y por eso no entendía de repente a que venía ese suspiro y esa aparente pasividad por parte de su profesora. Pero finalmente Ginny acabó sentándose de golpe. Quizá McGonagall fuese mejor adversaria de lo que pensaba.

—¿Sería tan amable de acabar la frase, por favor, señorita Weasley? — le pidió por fin, cuando la tuvo frente a frente—. Cómo si fuésemos unos qué, exactamente. ¿Unos cobardes?

Así es. Ginny asintió con firmeza y aguardó la respuesta con determinación.

—Me lo imaginaba...—Y para su mayor desconcierto, McGonagall volvió a responder tranquilamente apoyándose ligeramente en el respaldo de la silla—. Creo que usted ha venido a mi despacho para que yo le diga que eso no es así, para que le cuente que estamos haciendo una labor valiosísima en Hogwarts, que no sabe de lo que habla, ¿cierto? Y entonces usted contestaría que su sitio no está aquí en este colegio, sino fuera, junto a su familia. Y luego por supuesto haría hincapié sobre el tema de Alecto y Carrow. Me preguntaría como es posible que unos mortífagos estén dirigiendo este colegio, si eso no es una señal evidente de que las cosas han cambiado, si no me avergüenzo de esconderme en Hogwarts. Hasta ahí llegaría su atrevimiento, ¿verdad? Porque cree que si no me pone contra las cuerdas usted no podrá salir de aquí. ¿Quiere que siga?

Su única respuesta acabó siendo una sonrisita irónica que no pudo controlar, y tuvo que acabar desviando la mirada hacia la lumbre de la chimenea con los ojos bajos. ¿Cómo pudo haber subestimado a una de las mejores brujas del Mundo Mágico? Se preguntó. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

—Bien, veo que no he ido demasiado desencaminada, señorita Weasley. Me alegro de que nos entendamos. —McGonagall entonces abrió un cajón del escritorio y metió la carpeta sobre la que había estado escribiendo, dándole un tiempo para recomponerse antes de que volviese a mirarla a los ojos—. Pero aún así, a pesar de la falta de educación de que ha hecho gala entrando en este despacho sin llamar y sin ser convocada, dejaré que exponga aquello que seguramente se ha preparado. Adelante.

Si no hubiese estado tan desesperada como verdaderamente lo estaba en ese momento, se habría disculpado de todo corazón y se habría marchado de aquel despacho sin mirar atrás, pues admiraba a esa mujer por encima de muchísimas cosas. Era una profesora excelente, una de las mejores; una persona sin mácula, honesta, inteligente, de valores y principios férreos. Pero había ido allí por un motivo. McGonagall habría ganado el primer asalto, pero Ginny no viba a abandonar la lucha así por las buenas. Simplemente tendría que cambiar de plan, y se dispuso a dibujar su mejor sonrisa decidida.

—Dado que usted ya ha expuesto uno a uno todo mis argumentos...—comenzó, tanteando el terreno—. Creo que entonces que queda poco por decir, profesora.

—Así es —le concedió esta, cruzando las manos por encima del escritorio.

—Entonces también sabrá a que he venido.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pues démelo. —No quiso que sonase como una demanda pero no dejó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras lo dijo. Y añadió: —Necesito el papel que me pueda sacar de aquí y sin su ayuda no podré conseguirlo, usted lo sabe.

Pero McGonagall sonrió levemente.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que aún tengo potestad para eso, señorita Weasley?

—No lo sé —admitió finalmente—, pero usted es mi última esperanza.

Se quedaron mirándose largo rato a los ojos, sin ceder terreno, cada una a un lado de la mesa. La brecha generacional que las separaba parecía más gruesa que los muros de ese castillo y sin embargo, en alguna parte de su alma, McGonagall supo de repente la verdad: No eran tan diferentes. La guerra que ella vivió y la que ella estaba viviendo ahora parecían ser las mismas, los ideales por los que luchó también parecían los mismos. Se había visto reflejada en aquellos ojos desde el mismo momento en que Ginny cruzó esa puerta y el tiempo se había detenido en ese mismo instante, diecisiete años atrás. McGonagall no había sido tan joven como la niña pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a ella esperando una respuesta, pero si había tenido el mismo ímpetu arrollador, el mismo valor, las mismas ideas equivocadas. Y tuvo miedo.

—La necesito aquí conmigo, Ginevra —le pidió por fin, y de pronto supo que también era verdad—. Usted hace una gran labor aunque no sé de cuenta, aunque crea que no es indispensable. Los que se han quedado o bien son demasiado jóvenes o están demasiado asustados, y no tengo a nadie en quien confiar. ¿Sabe usted que ocurre cuando el salvoconducto es expedido?

—Sí. Se activa el protocolo de evacuación creado por la Orden del Fénix.

McGonagall asintió.

—Tendrán que crear un equipo especial de rescate, posponer misiones altamente prioritarias solo para que usted salga de aquí. Será algo realmente peligroso y arriesgado y tomará su tiempo, y aún así eso no significa que sus expectativas se cumplan.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y se arriesgará? —contraatacó—. ¿Arriesgará la vida de otros? ¿Podrá vivir con ese cargo de conciencia?

Ginny se mordió el labio un momento evaluando la situación, pero cuando por fin contestó lo hizo totalmente convencida.

—Mi sitio está allí, profesora, ¿no lo ve? No arriesgaré la vida de nadie porque en realidad ya la están arriesgando por mí a todas horas, por todos nosotros, por usted. Los mortífagos son cada vez más numerosos y tienen más poder, e incluso han sido capaces de introducirse en Hogwarts de un día para otro sin darnos cuenta. Asesinaron a Dumbledore, profesora. Recuérdelo. Hace diecisiete años aquello hubiese sido impensable y ahora, mírenos: Necesitamos el mayor número de personas posibles porque no sabemos si esto durará unas cuantas semanas, tres meses, siete años. ¿Cree verdaderamente que esto se solucionará con una palmadita en la espalda de un día para otro?

—No soy tan ilusa —contestó McGonagall, arrugando el rostro.

—Yo tampoco, y por eso me marcho. ¿Será tan amable de facilitarme las cosas o tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta?

McGonagalll sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión, aunque siempre podría jugar una carta baja y negarse. Pero eso, al final, ¿a donde las llevaría? A la nada. Minerva lo tenía claro porque lo veía en sus ojos, la misma mirada brillante que ella tuvo una vez. La misma fiebre de luchar por lo justo, por lo que debía ser y no era, por el Bien. Solo existía una pequeña diferencia con la que la niña pelirroja parecía no contar aún: McGonagall ya sabía lo que era una guerra, ella todavía no. No tenía ni idea del horror de ver morir a las personas que se quieren, el dolor que causa lo que se pierde para siempre, las malas decisiones que se toman por el terror a la equivocación, el miedo a vivir, a no sobrevivir. Porque toda la guerra era así: un miedo continuo que no se evapora ni con los años y que siempre está latente, enraizado al corazón, pudriéndolo poco a poco.

—Ginevra, yo quiero que usted entienda que...

¿Pero cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo explicarle el tremendo sacrificio que eso conllevaría? ¿Todas las cosas a las que tendría que renunciar?

—¿Si, profesora?

¿Cómo decirle qué en una guerra el otro bando no es el único que hace cosas despreciables?

—Le firmaré ese papel.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de emoción, casi con incredulidad.

—Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Gracias. No sé que decir...¿Es en serio?—la interrogó, con ilusión y suspicacia—. ¿En serio va a dejar que me marche?

—Sí. —Ginny iba a tener que aprender la lección por ella misma. Ya no podía protegerla ni un segundo más—. Pero primero, tendrá que hacer una cosa por mí...

 **Presente**

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, Draco —le recriminé, consciente de que me había pillado en un renuncio. Intenté recular pero Draco me siguió—. Necesito llegar hoy al Campamento y me estás entreteniendo. Dentro de nada se hará de noche.

—¿Para qué? —me preguntó, mientras volvía a andar a mi lado—. ¿Para qué necesitas llegar al Campamento?

Me quedé en silencio.

—¿Porqué quieres ir al Campamento, Ginny? —insistió.

—Aquí soy Emma, ¿entendido?—respondí a mi vez, parándome de nuevo—. Emma Ericson. Recuérdalo.

Y cuando volví a andar él no lo hizo. Le dejé atrás, consciente de su mirada clavaba en mí. Le dejé atrás porque no tenía fuerzas suficientes para poner en mi boca la respuesta, aunque estaba segura de que él ya lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde siempre. A Draco nunca le hizo falta que yo le contase nada porque podía ver en mí, dentro de mí, cada parte y cada uno de mis más oscuros y atormentados pensamientos. Y cuando eso ocurría yo me sentía desnuda ante él, como si mis secretos estuviesen dibujados en mi cuerpo con tinta mágica. Por eso lo dejé atrás. Por eso y porque no entendía, de pronto, que quería de mí. No tenía porqué darle explicaciones. Y yo jamás pude pedírselas a él.

—¡Yo sé como llegar!—gritó de pronto, a mis espaldas—. ¡Yo puedo llevarte hasta allí!

No dije nada y seguí hacia delante. No dije nada y apreté las manos, los labios, el corazón.

—¡Déjame que te ayude! —volvió a gritar. Y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, insistió—. ¡Vamos, Gin!

Los errores del pasado. Que pesan, que limitan, hieren y perjudican, que arrastras detrás de ti y te convierten en algo que no quieres ser. Su presencia en aquel pueblo era un recordatorio viviente de todo eso y yo me preguntaba como diablos no era capaz de verlo en mí.

—¡Gin! —gritó, quizás, por última vez. Y yo sin querer, o por todo eso, me rebelé con rabia:

—¿Porqué, Draco? ¿Porqué quieres ayudarme? ¿Porqué ahora? —grité, incapaz de detener el torrente de palabras que se iban formando en torno a mi lengua aunque no quisiera—. ¿A qué juegas, eh? ¿A qué estás jugando?

Draco no contestó, pero acercó lentamente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, con aquel andar elegante, casi lascivo, con aquella sonrisa ladeada, templando de nuevo la rabia que sentía. Se acercó a mí y me miró, y yo ya solo quería echarme a llorar.

—Lo dejaste todo muy claro aquel día en Covent, ¿lo recuerdas? —le reproché, intentando que no me temblase la voz—. Todo lo que pensabas. Sé que fuiste sincero y sé que yo me enfadé, sé que también me lo merecía, pero ya no somos unos niños y al final lo entendí. Me costó pero lo entendí —Y en su silencio, yo no podía dejar de hablar—. Pero nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho, Draco, así que esto que estás haciendo ahora no tiene ningún sentido. Y aunque no lo creas, me alegro muchísimo de haberte visto, de verdad. Me alegra que estés bien. Pero esto no tiene sentido alguno. No lo tiene.

No llorar, me concentré en eso. Me concentré en que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, no solo una parte, en que todo era mejor así. Pero aunque él sí tenía la habilidad de poder leer en mi rostro todo lo que yo sentía, yo nunca fui capaz de saber que sentía él. Y cuando habló ese momento, no fue menos.

—Te llevaré al Campamento y tendrás vía libre —me aseguró, como si todo lo que le había dicho no hubiese surtido ningún efecto en él—. Necesito hablar con un auror de campo que estuvo en la batalla de las Corbetts, en Lomond Ben, donde se cree que estaba el cuartel general de los Mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort. Sé que algo ocurrió aquel día y necesito encontrarlo. Luego podrás seguir tu camino y yo no me meteré. Te lo prometo.

No tardé en decidirme, a pesar de que mi corazón pugnaba por echar a correr sin volver la vista atrás. Yo no podía dirigirme al Campamento así por las buenas. Mi verdadero nombre y quién era yo casi se había olvidado y los tenientes y generales tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer para pararse a contestar preguntas de desconocidas, por mucho que preguntase por su Comandante en Jefe.

Me decidí porque de pronto dejar que me ayudase era mi única manera de pedirle perdón. Y él lo sabía.

—Está bien—claudiqué finalmente—. Dejaré que me lleves al Campamento, pero luego me iré. Y tú también.

Y Draco asintió, conforme.

Si pensaba en alguna otra cosa no lo dijo. Si algo de lo que le había dicho le había afectado de alguna manera se quedaría en el cajón de todas aquellas cosas que siempre nos habíamos dejado por decir.

Por los errores del pasado que cometimos y que jamás seríamos capaces de subsanar.

 **...**

—Pero antes debemos a hablar con Row —me advirtió, mientras echaba a andar nuevamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido—. Él es el único que nos puede llevar hasta allí—. Vamos —me alentó, al verme parada—, su casa no está lejos y me está esperando.

—¿Quién es Row? —pregunté finalmente, apresurándome a seguirlo.

Draco bajó una calle que nos llevaba a las afueras del pueblo y enseguida nos vimos rodeados de árboles, andando sobre un camino de tierra húmeda.

—Es el encargado de los suministros del Campamento: comida, provisiones y cosas así —siguió explicando a medida que nos internábamos en el campo—. Va una vez al día y nos puede llevar en su carromato. En momentos como este desearía que el Ministerio habilitara las Apariciones... —farfulló, descontento—. Pero aún recuerdo los primeros días en que nos topábamos de repente con mortífagos en mitad de nuestras sedes y no. Lo prefiero así.

—Se inhabilitaron por razones de seguridad, Draco —le recordé—. Es por eso que existe gente como Row, leal a la causa, que se arriesga a ir y venir todos los días cuando con un simple hechizo se podría hacer su trabajo.

—¿En serio crees qué es por razones de seguridad?

—¿Porqué si no?

Pero Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió andando, sin aportar ningún dato más.

Una vez que llegamos hasta la casa de los Rows, apartada del pueblo en una pequeña colina ajardinada llena de árboles y gnomos de jardín, Draco se acercó a hablar con el encargado de los suministros mientras que este hechizaba cajas y enseres para introducirlos en un carromato pequeño de madera, tirado por _thestrals._ Su mujer, una mujer alta y rubia, que rondaría los cuarenta, me saludó en cuanto me acerqué a la casa.

—Buenos días. Me llamo Evelyn Row —se presentó, ensanchando una bonita sonrisa.

—Emma Ericson. Mucho gusto —le tendí la mano.

Pero antes de que pudiera estrecharmela la mujer enseguida se dio la vuelta con un respingo y exclamó:

—¡El té!

Mientras sacaba la tetera del fuego y me invitaba a entrar en aquella casita modesta, con pocas habitaciones y muchos cuadros en las paredes, me explicó amablemente donde quedaba el baño. Dos niños pequeños, de unos siete u ocho años, me escoltaron escaleras arriba mientras me pedían enseñarles mi varita y que les conjurase hechizos sencillos, como mariposas que bailaban y pequeños fuegos artificiales. Yo me reía, divertida, pero era consciente de que aquellos niños habían visto poca magia en aquella casa. Enseguida supe el porqué: sus padres estaban bajo la Restricción del Ministerio; quién sabía que podían hacer y qué no. Hacía años que corrían rumores extraños...

Me aseé lo que pude y con lo poco que llevaba en la maleta, y luego volví a bajar. Draco y el hombre, huesudo y de aspecto cansado, más bajo que su mujer, habían trasladado la conversación al interior de la casa y Evelyn, de pie ante el fogón y con una mano metida en el bolsillo del delantal me sacó un té caliente y un poco de conversación para que me entretuviera.

—Así que eres enfermera, ¿no? —me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado en una mesa bajita con un mantel azul.

—Sí —contesté, mientras conjuraba para los niños pompas de jabón—. Aunque en realidad dejé de serlo hace mucho. ¿Vivís aquí desde siempre o venís de otro lugar?

—Sí, somos de aquí, de Gallowey—afirmó la mujer, con una sonrisa—. Mis padres nacieron aquí y los padres de mi marido también.

—Qué bien —sonreí a mi vez—. Yo también provengo de otro pueblo, de Ottery St. Catchpole, en Inglaterra. Este se le parece mucho, pero allí también residen _muggles_.

—Ah...

—¿Qué es un _mugble_ , mamá? —preguntó la niña, que se había dedicado junto a su hermano a pasarse la pompa uno al otro como un balón.

La madre, visiblemente incómoda, la mandó a callar. Pero el chico miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados del enfado y bisbiseó:

—Los _mugbles_ son gente mala que se comen a los niños, Angie. Además, no nos dejan ser libres. Ya lo dije Fe...

—¡Michael! —gritó Evelyn de pronto, dando un porrazo en la mesa con una mano, alterada y roja como un tomate—. ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!

—Pero...

—¡Se acabó!

La conversación que se sucedía entre Draco y el padre, más allá de la mesa, se apagó de repente, y sentí como Draco clavaba la mirada en mi nuca con excesiva fuerza.

Para calmar la situación quise quitarle hierro al asunto, y me dirigí al pequeño sentado frente a mí.

—Yo conozco a muchos _muggles_ , Michael, y te aseguro que no se comen a los niños. Son como nosotros, solo que...

Pero el niño, enfadado porque su madre le había reñido delante de desconocidos, se plantó delante del comedor y gritó:

—¡No, no y no! ¡Freddy fue a matar _mugbles_ porque son malos! ¡Como tú! —me señaló—. ¡Tu eres amiga de los _mugbles_ y también eres mala!

Evelyn no dejó que Michael terminara su discurso, con un grito ahogado, se levantó de la silla y de un tirón se llevó a los niños escaleras arriba. Al segundo, sentí una mano en el hombro.

—Vámonos, Emma...—dijo Draco, sonriendo con pesadumbre ante mi estupefacción, y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle.

Una vez afuera, mientras el hombre le ponía las correas a los _thestrals_ para llevarnos al Campamento, visiblemente nervioso y afectado, Draco me condujo aparte y me contó la historia.

Freddy era el hermano mayor de Angie y Michael. Cuando el Ministerio puso la Restricción, sus padres acataron la orden porque creían estar haciendo lo correcto por el bien de sus hijos, porque confiaban en el Ministerio. Freddy aún no había cumplido los quince años. Sin embargo, el chico jamás vio todo aquello con malos ojos, no hasta que los mortífagos llegaron allí. Gallowey era un pueblo pequeño, de pocos habitantes, casi todos bajo el pesado yugo de la RMF. Se rindieron fácilmente, ¿cómo iban a luchar? ¿Para qué? Había tantos niños, tanto que perder...

Se dedicaron a reclutar a jóvenes. Les lavaron la cabeza. La Restricción había causado más problemas que soluciones y no fue difícil convencer a un puñado de adolescentes que a penas habían tenido contacto con los _muggles_ de que ellos habían estado haciendo lo correcto en todo momento, que lo hacían por la libertad del pueblo mágico.

Cuando se llevaron a Freddy a luchar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el Ministerio movilizara una tropa hasta allí...

—¿Y que pasó? —le pregunté a Draco, aún sin ser consciente del final de la historia.

—¿No te has fijado en que Evelyn esconde su mano derecha?

—¿Cómo?

—La mujer. Le has dado la mano para saludarla y ella no te la ha dado. La esconde siempre en el bolsillo del delantal.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

Draco, impaciente, suspiró.

—Se negó a delatar el paradero de su hijo, Ginny. Al Ministerio no le hizo gracia.

—No puede ser —negué, con el corazón encogido—. Eso no puede ser verdad. Él nunca habría...

—¿Permitido que un mortífago escapara? —terminó por mí, con cierta sorna.

Pero antes de que pudiese aportar nada más, el hombre gritó desde la entrada:

—¡Podemos irnos!

Y yo, acobardada, furiosa por estarlo, furiosa contra él por contarme algo que jamás habría admitido creer en voz alta, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hasta el porche, dispuesta aún con más ahínco a cumplir mi objetivo.

 **Recuerdo**

Ginny pensó que era una completa ilusa. Había creído por un momento que McGonagall iba a darle verdaderamente el salvoconducto, que iba a poder salir del colegio en pocas semanas, que podría ir junto a su familia por fin, junto a Harry. Pero estaba claro que McGonagall no iba a dejar que eso sucediera: necesitaba a Ginny allí, necesitaba a una persona en quién confiar y en quién poder apoyarse. Y es por eso que le imponía una condición, una que seguramente no iba a poder cumplir para así no tener más remedio que quedarse. No era mal adversaria, su profesora. Sin embargo, había una cosa en la que McGonagall no había reparado aún: sus tremendas ganas de escapar, tan grandes, como para cumplir cualquier condición que se le impusiera por dura que fuese. Así que en vez de enfadarse Ginny optó por preguntar:

—¿Qué quiere que haga, profesora?

McGonagall tomó aire lentamente y se puso recta, enlazando los dedos por encima del escritorio y empezó a contar lentamente, como si lo que fuese decir a continuación requiriese de todo su entereza.

—Ya sabes que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago. O lo era. Al igual que sus padres. Pero ante todo son una gran familia y eso está por encima de todo, incluso de sus ideales y sus principios más férreos. Cuando Lucius Malfoy se enteró de que Voldemort iba a utilizar a su hijo como conejillos de indias solo para castigarlo a él, vino a hablar con Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda. Desde ese momento, la familia Malfoy prometió ayudar a la Orden del Fénix si nosotros prometíamos también ayudar a que su hijo estuviese a salvo. Pero Voldemort no tardó en enterarse. No los ha matado aún, no sabemos porqué ni a qué espera. Solo sabemos que están encerrados en el sótano de su propia casa pero que están bien. Sin embargo, Draco no sabe nada de esto. Cuando sus padres vinieron al colegio a explicarle porqué ya no eran leales a Voldemort tampoco le contaron el motivo real, simplemente le dijeron que no estaban de acuerdo con algunas de las ideas e imposiciones a las que estaban siendo sometidos, que nobleza obliga, que provenían de una estirpe antiquísima de magos y que no iban a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Muy al estilo Malfoy, todo hay que decirlo. Y aunque al principio el chico se mostró reticente e incluso enfadado, creyendo incluso que estaban bajo el embrujo _imperius_ por parte de la Orden, al final no tuvo más remedio que claudicar. No sabemos que le dijo su padre exactamente, si reconoció en él la verdad o se temió que algo peor estaba ocurriendo. Pero Draco quiere a su familia y lo aceptó. Tal vez, y solo puedo suponer, Draco solo seguía la estela de sus padres por amor, y no quería verdaderamente ser un mortífago...

A esas alturas de la conversación, Ginny no puedo aguantar más y preguntó a bocajarro, sin poder quitarse la imagen de los ojos de Draco de la cabeza.

—¿Y porqué demonios me está contando todo esto, profesora? ¿Qué se supone que quiere de mi? ¿Consideración? ¿Pena? ¿Por un ex-mortífago? ¿Quiere que sienta pena por los que mataron a Dumbledore, profesora? Porque si es así, yo no...

—Déjeme terminar, señorita Weasley —la interrumpió McGonagall en un tono que no admitía réplicas—. Solo la estoy poniendo en antecedentes. Pero si tanta prisa tiene voy a exponer sin tapujos mi condición: Si usted quiere salir de aquí, tendrá que llevarse a Malfoy con usted.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere que haga qué? —exclamó Ginny, levantándose rápidamente para protestar incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

Pero McGonagall dio un golpe en la mesa y elevó la voz:

—¡Y le explicaré los motivos, señorita Weasley, si vuelve a sentarse! ¡Aunque creo que ya han quedado lo suficientemente claros si es tan lista como sé que es...!—Esperó pacientemente a que Ginny volviese a tomar asiento y prosiguió—. Si Alecto y Carrow, gracias a Merlín, ajenos a todo lo que pasa fuera de este castillo, se enteran de que Malfoy ya no es un mortífago y deciden castigarlo o algo peor, yo no podré hacer nada. Si Malfoy se entera de que sus padres están secuestrados y por eso decida tomar venganza, tampoco podré hacer nada. Y si sus compañeros se enteran de que ya no es leal a Voldemort, tampoco podré. Aquí estuvo a salvo mientras Dumbledore estuvo vivo, incluso creíamos que lo estaría con Snape, pero ahora sabemos que no es así. Malfoy debe de estar bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix cuanto antes. Dimos nuestra palabra y la tenemos que cumplir. Si usted es tan leal a la causa como dice, tómese esto como una misión.

—¿Pero porqué no se lo han dicho, simplemente? —preguntó, con cierta ironía nacida de la rabia—. ¿Porqué no le dicen que estará más a salvo fuera de aquí, sin tan colaborador se ha puesto?

—Porque Voldemort le encomendó que se quedara en el colegio —contestó McGonagall—. Él teme que si se va, Voldemort pueda sospechar algo. No quiere poner en peligro a sus padres.

—Pero si sus padres ya están...

—¡Pero él no puede saberlo! —exclamó Minerva, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿No le he dicho ya lo que puede pasar? ¡Queremos mantenerlo a salvo, incluso de sí mismo!

Ginny, simplemente, no lo podía creer. Habría preferido mil veces enfrentarse al mísmisimo Voldemort que intentar hacer algo de que aquello que se le estaba pidiendo. ¿Convencer a Malfoy? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso?

—¿Pero no podrían obligarle?—preguntó Ginny, a la desesperada—. ¿No podrían ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza y...?

—Señorita Weasley, si ya es difícil sacar de aquí a una alumna que colabora y que quiere escapar, ¿se imagina lo que sería sacar a Draco por la fuerza? Voldemort no se fijó en Malfoy solo porque ser hijo de quién es ni para castigar a su padre, el chico tiene aptitudes para ser un gran luchador, se lo aseguro.

Si no hubiese sido una actitud totalmente infantil por su parte, Ginny se habría echado a llorar. Estaba claro que aquello era un imposible, algo que jamás podría conseguir fácilmente, y sus sueños de salir de allí se evaporaron como la nieve en un día de sol.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso, profesora? —preguntó, totalmente vencida ante los acontecimientos—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a convencer a Draco Malfoy para que salga de aquí?

Y McGonagall, suspirando, con ojeras bajo los ojos y la mirada perdida, sonrió con pesadumbre.

—No lo sé, Ginevra. No tengo nada que la pueda ayudar. Hágalo como sea, pero sáquele.

 **Presente**

Montada en la parte de atrás del carromato y con las piernas colgando por fuera, agradecí interiormente que Draco hubiese leído en mis ojos que deseaba estar a solas. Y mecida por el vaivén, mientras recorríamos aquellos caminos de tierra que me llevarían por fin a mi destino, dejé descansar la cabeza en uno de los laterales de la carreta y me quedé dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero lo próximo que sentí fue a Draco sentarse a mi lado ofreciéndome una botella mientras me decía algo que no llegué a entender exactamente.

—¿Mmm...eh? —balbuceé, desorientada, aceptando el agua y bebiendo.

El sol, descubierto raramente de aquellas nubes negras que me habían dado la bienvenida en cuanto llegué, empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco tras unas montañas altísimas.

—Que ya falta poco para llegar —contestó.

No dije nada. Simplemente volví a apoyar la cabeza contra el lateral del carromato y me dediqué a mirar la hierba que crecía salvaje en el camino, escuchando el piar de los pájaros y el crujido de las ruedas contra las piedras, mientras los rayos del atardecer iluminaba la copa de los árboles de nuestro alrededor.

Minutos después me di cuenta de que Draco me había estado observando detenidamente durante todo ese tiempo, mientras masticaba el tallo de una flor en actitud valorativa. Y supe de inmediato que estaba macerando una pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo último que has sabido de él? —preguntó finalmente, como me temía.

Estuve tentada de no contestar, pero sabía cuán persuasivo y pesado podía llegar a ser. Tampoco es que fuese un secreto. ¿Una ex-enfermera que se dedicaba a ir de campamento en campamento en busca de Harry Potter? Después de meses viajando, a nadie le extrañaba verme llegar arrastrando una maleta raída y mi uniforme de enfermera, ese que decía a simple vista que yo era una veterana en aquella guerra que no llegaba a terminar. Pero en la pregunta de Draco tampoco intuí ninguna doble intención. Además, yo también deseaba saber de él, aunque jamás lo hubiese admitido en voz alta. Así que, aguantando un suspiro, terminé contestando:

—Nadie sabe dónde está. O mejor dicho, todos saben algo pero nada concreto. Algunos dicen que lo vieron aquí, otros allí, otros que estuvo en tal brigada o en tal batallón. Incluso les he escrito a mis padres pero Ron solo manda cartas una vez al mes y no cuenta mucho, lo suficiente para decir que está bien por si alguien las intercepta. Hermione, como sabes, no se mueve del Ministerio, pero tampoco cree que a Harry le haya pasado nada. Nadie parece preocupado por él, solo yo…—Y de manera casual, intentando imprimir en mis palabras un deje de inocencia, pregunté:—¿Tú sabes algo?

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza y escupió el tallo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya sabes que yo siempre fui por libre. Al principio mantenía el contacto con la Orden todo lo que podía, pero empezaron a ingresar nuevos miembros más preocupados por la política y el poder que no veían con buenos ojos que un ex-mortífago rondase por la sede y dejé de mandar informes con tanta regularidad. Además, los pocos aurores que quedaban que no querían llevarme a toda costa a Azkaban prefirieron ir a luchar que quedarse detrás de un escritorio manejando el mundo.

No pude evitar lanzarle una sonrisa irónica ante ese comentario.

—Lo dices como si ahora los admiraras...

—No lo hago —contestó, sin inmutarse—, simplemente estuve de acuerdo con su decisión.

Cuánto ha cambiado, pensé, sorprendida. En otro momento, aquella broma habría dado pie a una discusión enconada donde habríamos competido por ver quién decía el mayor disparate, y él, sin embargo, no había contestado nada malicioso ni provocador. Y enseguida me pregunté, observándolo en aquel intervalo de silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, si yo había cambiado en algo. Porque sentados allí casi codo con codo y hablando de nuestras respectivas vidas casi parecíamos viejos amigos, y aquello era algo que jamás nos permitimos ser. Y ahora, sin embargo, allí estábamos.

Porque tal vez era yo la que no avanzaba. Tal vez Draco si que había sido capaz de olvidar el pasado. Tal vez si quería ayudarme y no lo hacía por venganza. Porque tal vez nunca llegaríamos a ser viejos amigos pero eso no significaba que no nos pudiéramos llegar a entender y confiar el uno en el otro.

Porque una vez, hace mucho tiempo, ya lo hicimos.

—¿Que ha sido de tu vida, Draco? —le pregunté finalmente, con toda la sinceridad que pude, intentando dejar atrás todos aquellos errores del pasado—. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Y volteando la cabeza lentamente hacia mí, clavándome aquellos ojos grises de tormenta con una intensidad que me desarmó, Draco contestó bajito:

—Nunca me fui.

Y como la cobarde que era no me atreví a preguntarle si se estaba refiriendo a la guerra...o a mí.


End file.
